Maximum Ride x GunGrave
by Kadaj
Summary: Max and the Flock meet a mysterious stranger with one eye and two large guns. He's quiet, but quite deadly as they figure out. He's kind to them though and is soon accepted into the Flock.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, I am trying to start a new story I hope you Maximum Ride fans like it...I don't know much about the maximum Ride series, but I'll try my best. Mixing in GunGrave will have to twist the story line often.**

"Grave" the man replied softly. His amber eye was full of sorrow, but there was a flare of determination and fire. He wore a dark trenchcoat, matching dark pants, and a loose white t-shirt. There was a gun in each of the large pockets of the trenchcoat. One was black with a type of red cross running down the side. The other was modeled the same, but the cross was white. Both guns were very large and looked to be very powerful because of their size.

"Are you from the school?" I asked cautiously.

"No." Was the quiet reply.

"Then where are you from?" Nudge asked.

"Beyond the grave."

It was then, I felt a slight pulling at the edge of my sleeve. I looked down to see angel staring up at me with her large blue eyes, "max, i-i can't read into his mind...It's like he's dead." She whispered, her voice filled with horror. There was something that appeared in grave's eyes when she said this to me, he must of overheard angel.

we accepted grave into our group (not because he could drive a "get-away" car), but because nudge liked him and gazzy was into his guns. Apparently, the guns were called cerberus. As much as gazzy would beg to hold them grave would just smile and shake his head slightly. The fact that he was so quiet creeped me out, but he had a soft side to his quietness. It wasn't like those i'm-thinking-of 100-ways -to-kill-you quiet. It was just a normal shy type quiet.

We moved along in the alleys trying to keep out of sight, and grave's height didn't seem to be a bother either. He was so quiet and dark that no one cared to look. Our main goal was to stay away from the erasers that had been tracking us, but apparently we failed. The familiar whirring noise could be heard from above. These were the erasers with the wings.

"Hide!" I yelled frantically. Hopefully we'd be able to hide in time. Once we were hidden in some boxes and trash cans I looked out to see grave standing there looking at the sky.

"Grave! Hide!" I whispered harshly. He turned his head and looked at me softly and shook his head. His hands reached in his pockets for his guns and he jumped. Just in time to avoid an array of machine gun bullets. He didn't land so, I assumed that he jumped high enough to make it to the top of the nearby buildings that bordered the alley. If he did, he'd have to be very strong, but for his size it seemed possible. From above we could hear various gunshots. The higher pitched rapid machine guns, and then a lower more powerful sounding thunder of two guns. The two cerberus. The noise all ended with two low shots and then all was silent. I looked out again to see a shadow over the alley. It seemed to be getting larger when grave appeared, his jacket flying in the motion of falling, and with both guns smoking in his hands. He landed in a crouched position and looked around for more danger. Sensing none. He stood and turned to look at us, a soft smile in his eye.

"Grave!" Nudge yelled and ran out to hug his leg, "you're hurt." She said. I looked and sure enough there were bullet wounds, but they seemed to be healing before my eyes in rapid motion.

"Awesome! You have healing powers too!" Gazzy shouted excitedly.

 **That's all for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I haven't done a lot with this story because I'm trying to fuse multiple fandoms into one story...a combination of all my stories...not really...I don't know if I'll add Maximum Ride, though.**

 **Max's POV:**

To me it seemed like the entire world changed. Our little flock had expanded by one member, but the feeling was different than the time we added Total…obviously. This new member is a _grown_ man. An adult. Who would've known? No one would have thought that we'd _ever_ add an adult to our group. Our group was like the group of kids that lived in Neverland in an anime that Jeb let us watch. I think the title was Trinity Blood. No adults allowed! We thought we didn't need them after what Jeb did to us, but things change. Recently Jeb has been different since I discovered that he could be the Voice.

Grave was different than all the other adults what we've met so far. Probably because the majority of them were ITEX staff. To me adults were just a pain. They thought they knew everything about me when in truth, they didn't. That's what we all showed them back in Germany. In fact, that is the very topic that we were currently speaking of.

"Do you think that ITEX got the riots under control?" Iggy asked.

"I'll look it up on my computer once I can get a signal." Fang replied.

"Man, I wonder if that panther girl Mara is alive." Nudge murmured. The thought of that brought shivers. Not because I was scared of Mara. Hell no! It was the thought of Omega. He's sure to come back. All because I let that stupid lady live, she'll probably enhance him even more. I grit my teeth. Jeb _told_ me to do it, but at the same time it had to do with me _not_ being a monster. How was I supposed to act? Let the monster go and _not_ be one myself, or let the monster die and be one. I didn't realize I was shaking until a warm hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Grave standing over me and gazing softly back at me. A small comforting smile played upon his lips.

During the night, I fell asleep to the thoughts of becoming a monster. Horrid images filled my head. Half inspired by what I've seen at ITEX. Creatures with hollow dead eyes and rotting flesh. Large insect looking figures with human heads and swollen spots of random flesh. A glowing white angel crouched over in a bloody corner. It looked to be eating something and soon the glow began to fade to darkness. The wings shriveled and left leathery fragments hanging from rotting bones. The angel's hair turned black, its head and back sprouted horns. The angel turned and grinned at me. The teeth were all filed and sharp while the eyes were blood red. A dark liquid covered the perimeter of its mouth hung open, allowing some of the strange liquid to fall like drool onto the floor. I watched as the drop hit the concrete floor in a patch of moonlight. It was red, blood red. The demon faded and left me in alone. I looked down to see a pool of blood at my feet. I moved to cover my eyes, but stopped short. My hands…were covered in blood.

"You are a monster." A man's voice sounded in the emptiness. It was soft and poetic. I looked around to find him but only saw darkness.

"I am not!" I shouted into the darkness. The sound of a smirk echoed through the dark.

" _Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away. The end is nigh._ " The voice replied. His tone had a sharper edge this time. I felt like someone was watching and whipped around. A strange distortion appeared. I squinted to get a better look. It was something flying towards me. It had a strange metallic shine on it also looked to be red and silver. Just in time I realized that it was a sword and ducked. I turned to watch it soar away, but it had already disappeared. The soft chuckle of the man sounded through the air, "Very good. Then, I guess we will meet again…monster." He whispered the last word and if I could have seen him, he'd be smiling.

I woke up with a start, gasping for air. I fell back down to find myself lying on something soft and firm. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Grave. My head was nestled in his lap and his large hands were resting on my shoulders.

"Since when have you been here?" I whispered. I got no answer, but a small tilt of the head and a slight upturn of the lips.

 **Apologies for such a pathetically short chapter.**

 **Anyone know who the mysterious person is?**


End file.
